The present invention relates to a closing device, in particular for the trunk of a motor vehicle.
A closing device is known from EP 0 565 929 A1. A closure bolt which is gripped by a rotary trap of a lock mechanism upon the closing of a door, trunk, or the like is arranged on a support. Upon the closing process, the lock mechanism, which contains lock elements such as rotary latch, pawl and further elements, is guided by guide elements which are also arrangedxe2x80x94adapted to the trapezoidal development of the lock mechanismxe2x80x94on the support. The support, the guide elements, and possibly a part of the body of the car which is arranged parallel to the support above the guide elements, form a shaft to receive the lock mechanism into which dirt can enter, which then impairs the operation of the lock mechanism. Furthermore, this shaft or else, if no shaft is present, the protruding closure bolt and possibly the guide elements constitute a source of injury upon the use of the motor vehicle.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a closing device by which dirtying and the risk of injuries are effectively avoided.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention by the features that guide elements (3) are arranged movably on the support (1) with each being swingable about an axis of rotation (4). The mobility of the guide elements arranged on the support has the advantage that, in the event that the lock mechanism is not within the shaft or between the guide elements and adjoins the closure bolt, the shaft is closed and thus no dirt can enter the shaft. Thus, it is also not accessible to service personnel, so that the risk of injuries is also excluded. In addition, the possibility of closing the shaft, particularly when the door, trunk or the like has been opened, has a pleasing optical effect. A longitudinal movement (displacement) of the guide elements can also be thought of for the freeing of the shaft upon the introduction.